LEGO Elves (toy line)
Elves is a LEGO theme introduced in March 2015. As with other LEGO sets targeted towards young girls, the sets feature mini-dolls rather than the typical LEGO minifigures. List of LEGO Elves sets Wave One (March 2015) *Aira's Creative Workshop *Naida's Spa Secret *Naida's Epic Adventure Ship *Azari and the Magical Bakery *The Elves' Treetop Hideaway *Farran and the Crystal Hollow Wave Two (August 2015) *Aira's Pegasus Sleigh *Skyra's Mysterious Sky Castle Wave Three (March 2016) *Emily Jones and the Baby Wind Dragon *The Water Dragon Adventure *Elvendale School of Dragons *The Starlight Inn *Fire Dragon's Lava Cave *The Secret Market Place Wave Four (August 2016) *Precious Crystal Mine *Queen Dragon's Rescue *Dragon Sanctuary *Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle Wave Five (March 2017) *Naida's Gondola and the Goblin Thief *The Capture of Sophie Jones *The Goblin King's Evil Dragon *Aira's Airship and the Amulet Chase *Magic Rescue from the Goblin Village Wave Six (June 2017) *Azari and the Goblin Forest Escape *Rosalyn's Healing Hideout *Breakout from the Goblin King's Fortress Wave Seven (January 2018) * Emily Jones and the Eagle Getaway * Naida and the Water Turtle Ambush * Azari and the Fire Lion Capture * Aira and the Song of the Wind Dragon * Noctura's Tower and the Earth Fox Rescue Wave Eight (June 2018) *Emily and Noctura's Showdown *The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack Polybag Sets *Azari's Magic Fire *Sira's Adventurous Airglider Mini-dolls * Emily Jones * Naida Riverheart * Aira Windwhistler * Azari Firedancer * Farran Leafshade * Johnny Baker * Skyra * Sira Copperbranch * Tidus Stormsurfer * Ragana * Sophie Jones * Cronan Darkroot * Rosalyn Nightshade * Noctura * Lumia Activity Book Mini Sets *''A Magical Adventure'' *''Dragon Adventures'' *''The Power of Black Magic'' Other Merchandise *LEGO Elves Diary *LEGO Elves Fledge the Baby Dragon Bag Charm *LEGO Elves Roblin Bag Charm *LEGO Elves Playmat *LEGO Elves Me and My Dragon Display *Emily Jones Keychain *Naida Riverheart Keychain *Aira Windwhistler Keychain *Azari Firedancer Keychain Gallery Aira's Creative Workshop.PNG|Aira's Creative Workshop Naida's Spa Secret.PNG|Naida's Spa Secret Naida's Epic Adventure Ship.PNG|Naida's Epic Adventure Ship Azari and the Magical Bakery.PNG|Azari and the Magical Bakery Elves' Treetop Hideaway.PNG|Elves Treetop Hideaway Farran and the Crystal Hollow.PNG|Farran and the Crystal Hollow Aira's Pegasus Sleigh.PNG|Aira's Pegasus Sleigh Skyra's Mysterious Sky Castle.PNG|Skyra's Mysterious Sky Castle Emily Jones and the Baby Wind Dragon.PNG|Emily Jones and the Baby Wind Dragon The Water Dragon Adventure.PNG|The Water Dragon Adventure Elvendale School of Dragons.PNG|Elvendale School of Dragons The Starlight Inn.PNG|The Starlight Inn Fire Dragon's Lava Cave.PNG|Fire Dragon's Lava Cave The Secret Market Place.PNG|The Secret Market Place The Precious Crystal Mine.PNG|The Precious Crystal Mine Queen Dragon's Rescue.PNG|Queen Dragon's Rescue Dragon Sanctuary.PNG|Dragon Sanctuary Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle.PNG|Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle Naida's Gondola and the Goblin Thief.PNG|Naida's Gondola and the Goblin Thief The Capture of Sophie Jones.PNG|The Capture of Sophie Jones The Goblin King's Evil Dragon.PNG|The Goblin King's Evil Dragon Aira's Airship and the Amulet Chase.PNG|Aira's Airship and the Amulet Chase Magic Rescue from the Goblin Village.PNG|Magic Rescue from the Goblin Village Azari and the Goblin Forest Escape.PNG|Azari and the Goblin Forest Escape Rosalyn's Healing Hideout.PNG|Rosalyn's Healing Hideout Breakout from the Goblin King's Fortress.PNG|Breakout from the Goblin King's Fortress Emily Jones and the Eagle Getaway.png|Emily Jones and the Eagle Getaway Naida and the Water Turtle Ambush.png|Naida and the Water Turtle Ambush Azari and the Fire Lion Capture.png|Azari and the Fire Lion Capture Aira and the Song of the Wind Dragon.png|Aira and the Song of the Wind Dragon Noctura's Tower and the Earth Fox Rescue.png|Noctura's Tower and the Earth Fox Rescue Emily and Noctura's Showdown.png|Emily and Noctura's Showdown The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack.png|The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack Category:Merchandise Category:Overview